Franklin's Fan Fiction
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Franklin always was a big fan of Conor "Kid Furry" so before Franklin even meet Conor he has been writing Kid Furry fan fiction. Thease are his fan fiction stories.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney's XD and Disny XD's Gamers Guide in anyway.

I desided to do this idea since I mentioned about Franklin writing FanFiction in my Game On story. So now you can read his Fan Fiction even though I'm the one who wrote it. What you are going to read will not happen in my other GG story. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 _Mar: 14 2014_

 **Playing With Kid Furry's Joystick.**

 _By: KidFurry Fan00001_

* * *

Note: This is my very first FanFiction story. Well any story for that matter. I don't know Kid Furry aka Coner personally but boy I wish I did. This story is fiction.

I cant beleve this is really happning. I won tickits to see my ideal Kid Furry play. Oh Im so happy. I hope I can get his autograph. At the event he played amazing. He was kicking booty all over the place. Just seeing him play made me hard. I bet all the girls are wet down there. After he won the game he made announcement.

"One lucky fan will get to have a one one one chat with me in my dressing room."

Everyone was cheering and the girls where the loudest. Once everyone settled down he start reading off the numbers and at the end I looked at my tickit. I cant believe it I won. I hardly ever win. I quickly jumped up and down and some girl tried to take my tickit away so she can meet Kid Furry. Luckly one off the security guards saw this and stopped her. I was soon on stage with the very hot boy. I felt my member getting even harder. The next thing I know I'm in his dressing room.

"I'm glad a guy won this time. Its mostly girls and they are like all over me. Don't get me wrong it's nice but sometimes it's just too much."

"yah I understand."

"Since you are not a crazed girl you mind if I take my shirt off? I never do thisfor tbe ladies."

I can't believe it he is going to take his shirt off in front of me. I just nodded. Once his shirt is off I see he dose more then play video games as he showed me his defined body. I just want to touch his abbs. He notices me looking I just hope he dont notice my problom in my pants. He just sits down next to me and smiles.

"You can touch them if you want."

I can't beleve it my hand starts to shake so he grabed it and plases it onto his chest. We both start to moan. Soon he lookes into my eyes and I look into his. I cant believe all this is happning. We soon kiss. Our kiss soon starts to be passionate. Our hands started to rub each other's chests and soon our hands landed on each others members. I don't know what came over me I took his pants off and with them his boxers. My eyes widden looking at his moster. It had to be at least nine inches.

My hand quickly went onto it and I started to masturbate him. He just moaned and we went back to kissing. As I contued to move my hand up and down the more he moaned as we kissed. I could no longer take it anymore. I broke the kiss and I started to suck his monster. I kept sucking away at it untul he exploded into my mouth. I enjoed the taste of him as I swllowed every last drop.

 **END**

* * *

May: 10 2014

 **The Changing Room Room**

By: KidFury Fan00001

* * *

I like to thank the people who read my first story. like the last one this story is fiction and I personally don't know Conor aka Kid Furry but I wish I did. Now heres the story.

I was at the mall just shoping for some school cloths. After all I want to look nice and good for school. As I enterd the changing rooms I heard game sounds in one of the stalls. I thought nothing of it until I heard a voice I know little to well.

"Take that you monster scum."

The voice belonged to none other then Kid Furry.

I will do the things asked of me. I hope you enjoy this story.

I was home all by myself playing one of my video games when there was a knock on the door. I sighed and paused the game. I looked to see who it was from the little glass in the door. I could not believe that Kid Furry is at my house. Well I think its him. So I opened the door and it was him. He just smiled at me and right behind him was his tour bus with smoke coming out of it.

"Hey can I use your phone? My cell is dead and someone did not bring his."

When he said the last part he looked behind him. As what Im guessing is his driver looking over the engine.

"Yah anything for Kid Furry."

He smiled at me and came inside to make the call. Once he was done he just smiled. Being the good host that I am I offerd him a drink and for him to charge his cell while he waited.

"Thanks again. I'm glad I broke down at this house then some girl's. Girls are obsessed with me and those are just the non gamers."

"I will do anything for you. Carry your gaming gear, wash your cloths, get fucked by you."

Wait did I just say that last part out loud? I must of not as he just kept looking at me with a smile.

"Yah I been horny latley and its better then geting girls prgenet. I wish I had a fuck buddy on tour with me."

I cant beleve what he just said. Everything from the living room to my bedroom was a blur. As I was now naked on my bed with a naked Kid Furry. I just look at his great god like body. My sexual desire came to life as I started to suck on his nipples. Kid Furry just moaned. I soon kissed my way down untul I was at his belly button. I just could not help myself as I started to kiss it begore I took his dick and began to suck away. Once again he moaned but tis time he moaned my name as he started to face fuck me.

Once his speed picked up I knew he was going to cum and I be more then happy to swllow his load. Once he shot all of his load into my mouth I quickly swllowed before he pulled his dick out of my mouth. We soon began making out as we grined our dicks into one another. He was once again hard. I wanted that monster deep inside my ass so I took it and shoved it in. We both moaned and in no time he was pounding my ass. We soon started to make out once again and this time I came onto the both of us. That sent him over the edge as he came in my ass.

After cleaning up we got dreeses. I soon notice he forgot to put on his boxers. He just smiled at me when I told him.

"You can have them."

I just smiled and picked them up to breath in his smell. He soon left ater that. I wish we traded info but we didn't.

End

* * *

I know the dates are wrong but you have to relize Coner/Kid Furry has been on tour at leat a year before the show started. I also hope I got more of his voice down when I did this story. Other then that what did you think of Franklin's stories. I can always add more if you wish. Please let me know by review thats open to all, or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, its free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

June: 15 2014

My kind of Happy Meal

By: KidFurry Fan00001

* * *

Want to say to thank you to the people who read my Fan Fiction of Conor aka Kid Fury with myself. Sorry that it has been so long since my last one. I have been super busy with things. I hope you will like this story.

I was at MacDonald ordering my food when someone bumped into me. I turned around to see a boy about my age in a hat and sunglasses. He had freckles too. I did not think of it at the time, but after I sat down with my food I realized the boy was none other then Conor better known as Kid Fury, the best kid gamer out there. I am a huge fan of his and he is hot too. I just watch him eat his food little fast, as I take it he dose not want to be seen.

I did not know why he did not just had it to go, but I'm not complaining. I get to look at him for little bit longer as I eat. I don't think he even notice me watching him or know that I know it's him. I so badly want to be with him in more ways then one, if you know what I mean. However the photos I seen he is with all these "hot" girls. As you could tell off the bat I am gay. I know shocking right.

However no one knows and I will like to keep it that way. Who knows maybe he is gay and he is also doing the same thing. Yet again just look how hot he is. There is no way he could be. As I watch him Kid Fury soon got up and tossed out his food, before heading to the washroom. I so badly wanted to get up and follow him in there ad maybe try to steal a look if you know what I mean. However I was to chicken.

As I was getting up to toss my food out someone bumped into me and when I looked to see who it was my eyes widen. It was Kid Fury. I thought he would of left out of the other door that was near the restrooms, but no he came to the one I am at. He then whispered into my ear.

"Follow me."

All I could do is nod. We walked a little bit and I had no clue what is going to happen. I could of just run away as he did not bother looking back to see if I was following him. Even if I did run he most likely can easily catch up to me and just grab me. I just kept quiet and so did he. It was not until we reached his tour bus that he spoke once again.

"I know you been watching me and that since you been doing that you know who I am. I also know the way you are looking at me."

He soon pushed me agents the bus. I was afraid he would just knock me out as there is no one around. What came next I could not believe. Kid Furry kissed me. The kiss soon became making out. Our hands where all over each other. When the kiss broke he dragged me onto his bus. There happened to be a door behind the driver seat like it was like a cockpit. Once on the other side Kid Furry closed the door and flipped a switch.

The next thing I know I'm on the couch with Kid Furry on top of me. He quickly removed his shirt reveling a great chest for a gamer. He soon placed my hand on his chest. My dick was now hard. I moved my hand slowly down his chest. I made sure to touch every ab of his. The more my hand was slowly going down the harder I became. I looked up at him as I reached his pants.

I just looked up at him and I saw that smile telling me to go ahead. I took a deep breath and undid his pants. I slowly pulled down the zipper and my eyes widen as he was going commando. He was also nice and smooth. I then saw the base of his dick and I just looked up once more and seen that same smile. My hand soon was touching his pelvic aria and as I was touching him, my pinky touched his dick.

My dick twitched and I felt his did the same. Conor then grabbed my head and looked into my eyes before making out with me once more. My hands was on his bare back as his was on each side of my face. When the kiss broke he just looked at me. Before I knew it he was removing my shirt reveling my not so great chest. It was smooth and flat. He just smiled at me and then he started to kiss my chest all the way to my pants.

This time I gave him that smile when he looked at me. He soon pushed me onto my back and did not waist anytime of removing my pants reveling my tightly whities with an obvious bulge. He soon puled back my undies letting free my six inch dick. I saw him licking his lips before he went after it. I moaned as he sucked me. It was the best blow job I had ever had. Ok it was the only one I had. I hope all blow jobs are like this.

As he was sucking me I just moaned his name with my fingers in his hair. Something came over me and I start face fucking him. He for one took it with ease. I was quickly getting on edge and I warned him not knowing if he would want me to shoot my load into his mouth. However he must wanted me to as he did not stop sucking me. I could no longer hold back as I shot my load into his mouth.

He just swallowed every drop I had to offer. When he stopped sucking me he pulled out and we started making out. I could taste my own cum and it was sweet. When the kiss broke it was my turn to return the favor. When he was on his back I took off his pants to revel the rest of his sexy body. My eyes quickly widen seeing his monster dick. I could not help myself and I quickly started sucking him.

I took as much as I could which was only half. He just moaned as I just sucked on. For some reason I could tell he was getting close, so I sucked faster wanting to taste Kid Furry's cum. Then it happened he shot his load into my mouth and it tasted great. I could drink that stuff all day. We made out one more time before we got dressed. I was hoping he would of fucked me but I guess he had somewhere to be.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter I hope to write more of them next year. Happy New Year.


End file.
